Crash Dash (level)
|developertime = 0:55.68 |hint = Sliding can help you move faster. |relictimes = : 1:33.00 : 1:07.22 : 0:59.68 |prev = The Pits |next = Snow Biz }} Crash Dash (ゆきだま ゴロゴロ lit. Snowball Rattle-rattle in Japanese) is the fifth, and sequentially, final level in the first Warp Room, in the game Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is a hazard escape type level, a level type often used in the Crash Bandicoot series, although primarily seen more often in the earlier games. The main goal of the level is to, of course, acquire the crystal, as well as to avoid electric land mines, which won't kill Crash, but will slow him down instead. Other hazards to avoid would be the electric fences, which will kill Crash, as well as snowy boulders. Types of crates *Arrow Crate - iron (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate (bonus round only) *Nitro Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate(bonus round only) Hazard Count *Boulders: 4 *Mines: 16 *Electric Fences: 10 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: 2 (2 in bonus) *Nitro Crates: 4 (none in bonus) *Other Crates: 36 (15 in bonus) Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 6 Crash Dash-1 Crash Dash - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash Dash 100% Gems Walkthrough -HD 1080P- Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - GOLD RELIC - Boulder Dash - Level 13 -GUIDE- Environment The level takes place on N. Sanity Island or Wumpa Island, possibly in a more northern area than the boulder levels in the first Crash Bandicoot game, Boulders and Boulder Dash, and probably in the mountains due to the many evergreens and snowy atmosphere. Much of the forest in this level is full of the ancient ruins that dot most of the Wumpa Islands throughout the game. The bonus round appears to take place in the highest trees of the forest surrounding the mountain, quite similar to the Tawna bonus rounds in the first Crash Bandicoot game. Enemies Gallery Cdash1.png Crashsquash.jpg|Crash after colliding into the snowy boulder. redeyedcrash.png Crashdashboulder.png cd1.png cd2.png cd3.png cd4.png cd5.png cd6.png cd7.png cd8.png cd9.png Cdash2.png cdash3.png Cdash4.png cdash5.png Cdash6.png cdash7.png cdash8.png Cdash9.png Cdash10.png cdash11.png cdash12.png crash dash level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen. Crash Dash Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Crash Dash.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 05_SaveSlotImages_CrashDash.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level Level CD0.jpg CD1.jpg CD2.jpg CD3.jpg CD4.jpg CD5.jpg CD6.jpg CD7.jpg CD8.jpg CD9.jpg CD10.jpg CD11.jpg CD12.jpg CD13.jpg CD14.jpg CD15.jpg CD16.jpg CD17.jpg CD18.jpg CD19.jpg CD20.jpg CD21.jpg CD22.jpg CD33.jpg CD34.jpg CD35.jpg CD36.jpg CD37.jpg CD38.jpg CD39.jpg CD40.jpg CD41.jpg CD42.jpg CD43.jpg CD44.jpg CD45.jpg CD46.jpg CD47.jpg CD48.jpg CD49.jpg CD50.jpg CD51.jpg CD52.jpg CD53.jpg CD54.jpg CD55.jpg CD56.jpg CD57.jpg CD58.jpg CD59.jpg Bonus СDB1.jpg СDB2.jpg СDB3.jpg СDB4.jpg СDB5.jpg СDB6.jpg СDB7.jpg Trivia *This level's title is shamelessly recycled for several other things in the series, including the final powerup in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and the racing minigames in Crash Bash. Interestingly, the Warped powerup was renamed Speedy Shoes, Turbo Run and Speed Shoes in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, The Huge Adventure and the N. Sane Trilogy, respectively. *As with the other chase levels in this game, Aku Aku is banned from this level, so even if the player has Aku Aku when entering the level, the player will lose the mask. *This is the first chase level in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The second is Crash Crush and the third and last is Un-Bearable. *If the player repeatedly dies on a particular section of the level, then the boulder will slow down on that section of the level. This is a part of the Dynamic Difficulty Adjustment system that awards players an Aku Aku mask or an extra checkpoint on other levels, which wouldn't work in this level since Aku Aku is banned and checkpoints wouldn't make sense in the middle of a chase. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, the boulder now breaks the last 8 crates whereas in the original they had to be spun. es:Crash Dash fr:Crash Dash it:Crash Dash pt-br:Crash Dash (level) ru:Crash Dash Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Mountainous Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy